Harry Potter and the Nightmares
by Ahshen
Summary: THIS ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING EXCEPT THE CHARS I PUT IN NO PROFIT HAS OR WILL BE MADE
1. The Nightmares

A girl walked into the grounds and sat on the bench near the grounds she was fed up she was actually bursting with rage at another person that another person is called Tom he has always been hitting on her since the day she enrolled in Hogwarts and has been bugging her ever since Hermione Jean Granger was 16 years old and reaching her final year her best friends were Ron Weasley and the famous Harry Potter she enjoyed her life at Hogwarts despite being a muggle born a person with non magical parents because of this Hermione has been teased widely by a Draco Malfoy Hermione ignores the fact that Tom hits on her despite him being Hufflepuff since her first year its been like that but Hermione got used to it during third year.

Hermione walked down the girls dorm her eyes closed one opened she stumped onto a sofa wearing her usual cloak Christmas Holidays were coming up and she was staying with the Weaseleys soon enough a red headed boy with some freckles came strolling down the boys dorm "Hey Ron!" Hermione called out "Hey Hermione" Ron said walking towards her. "Your up early" Hermione muttered "Well I couldn't sleep last night" Ron said frowning "Me either!" Hermione sat up "Well I'm going for breakfast" Hermione said holding her hand over her stomach. Ron nodded as Hermione went down the grand stair case to the great hall it wasn't packed Hermione wasn't surprised but her smile turned to a frown when Tom came strolling in the great hall and looked at Hermione "Hey Mione!" Tom greeted "Eat Slugs" Hermione said as she pushed him away and sat down in the Gryffindor table Tom looked at Hermione but wasn't bothered he skipped off to the Hufflepuff table and began eating Hermione ate slowly and so did Tom Hermione got fed up and began eating as fast as she could Tom did the same Hermione slowed down but Tom didn't notice he walked out of the great hall thinking Hermione would follow but he was wrong. Tom got tired of waiting and he stalked off bumping into Draco Hermione just finished her breakfast and witnessed Tom falling into Draco "Get out of the way filth!" Draco said as he pushed Tom away "Hey don't know to him like that" a voice said Draco looked around and saw the Hufflepuff Head boy Terry Boot. Terry gave Tom a hand and he accepted he pulled himself up and Terry glowered at Draco "Hello Boot" Draco said he purposely spat the words out. "Morning" Boot said he walked off taking Draco by the collar Draco pretended he didn't notice as Terry dragged him away from his friends Crabbe and Goyle Hermione looked from a distance he spotted Hermione she went back and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Tom saw Hermione stalk into the common room "Hard to get huh!" Tom smirked Hermione walked in and sat down Ron was there getting ready to go down "Something wrong?!" Ron said to Hermione "OH MY GOD TOM IS SO ANNOYING!!" Hermione screamed Ron looked at her and he ran down to the great hall Harry walked down smartly dressed in dress robes he grinned as he sat down beside Hermione "What's wrong?" Harry asked "Tom…" Hermione said Harry nodded as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room he saw Tom and gave him a disapproving look he walked down the moving stairs and into the great hall beside Ron "Hey Won-Won!" Harry said sitting beside his ginger friend. "Morning Arry" Ron said in his normal English voice Harry nodded "Same old Ron with the accent" Harry said grinning he liked Ron the way he was and he was glad he wasn't screaming like hell when he found out Harry and his sister Ginny were dating but I guess he was ok with it now "So you eat yet?" Harry asked "Yeah just finished" Ron said getting up "I'll guess I see you at herbology?" Ron asked Harry nodded. Ron walked over to the greenhouses they were learning about boils Harry got there in time Ron nodded as Prof Spout. "O.K so boils can be made with certain hexes and plants now here I will show you one" she put her wand on Neville's head and said some words and a big spot appeared she looked at it and said some other words and it was gone "Wow" Luna Love good said the whole room was filled with gasps and woos Hermione grinned at the sight until she caught eye of Tom she frowned before looking away. Tom grinned after seeing Hermione look at him Tom had gray hair and looked like fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory he cried the loudest after the death of Cedric but Hermione couldn't hear about Cedric's death she was sad but not like not Tom reacted. Hermione stalked off the greenhouses after the class was over she was fed up now Tom had followed her everywhere Hermione then hatched a master plan she looked at the plan for flaws and couldn't find a single one she talked to it to Ron and Harry they agreed to this plan Hermione walked over to a 6th year Gryffindor with brown hair hazel eyes she whispered into his ear and he nodded. Hermione and the Gryffindor appeared in the great hall holding hands making Tom even more jealous he glared at them Draco looked at Tom he was actually were shocked that a pure blood would want a mud blood like Granger but he didn't even try to stop him "Pathetic" Draco muttered to his friends they laughed at Tom as he walked out of the great hall purple with jealousy Ron giggled and Harry tried not to laugh but it burst out "Thanks" Hermione said to the Gryffindor as he walked off Ron Hermione and Harry walked to the Gryffindor common room he saw a couple of Slytherin's beat the crap out of a person which looked like TOM! Hermione ran over to them "What are you guys doing?!" Hermione screamed "What does it look like?" a Slytherin replied "Stupefy!" Ron said knocking over some Harry did the same and they kept on doing it until the Slytherins were fully knocked out they brought the busted up Tom to the wing and they cured him "What did you do?" Harry asked at Tom "They attacked me and I fought back then he got more people and then it was black" Tom said closing his eyes "We better let him rest" Ron said grinning Hermione and Harry nodded as they walked out of the room. Hermione wondered why did Tom even try he knew it wasn't going to happen he was wasting his time and he knew it. Hermione Ron and Harry sat down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room there Ron grinned at Hermione and gave Harry a look "What you reckon Draco and his mates on Tom for?" Ron said in his slang voice "Dunno" Hermione and Harry said Hermione didn't laugh when he saw Harry and Ron were grinning like crazy she put up a fake smile as she rushed to the girls dorm room Harry and Ron proceeded to the boys dorm with Ron sleeping with a smile Harry has some dark problems about Voldemort and his dream was like real he was in it he was getting hurt Sirius was there but Harry knew it was a mind trick after all Sirius is dead…….. The next morning Hermione rushed down to breakfast in a foul mood Ron was skipping happily and Harry was disturbed by the voices in his head he sat next to Ron and Hermione and told them what the dream was

----------------------------Harry's Dream Graveyard--------------------------------------

"No if you want the boy you have to fight me!" Sirius said angrily he looked at Voldemort's golden gleam red ruby eyes "and then I shall" Voldemort replied swiftly Harry was there he looked there he was there he saw Sirius getting hit but he dared not hear the words of the killing curse the curse only he had survived he had faced it many times and live but Sirius only had a chance and he risked it for my life or was it…..

------------------------------Great Hall-------------------------------------------------

Harry told them Hermione let out gasps of horror while Ron simply looked at Harry worried "How could you dream about Sirius he's dead ain't he!?" Ron busted out "Yeah he is but It must be some sort of trap to lure me in again" Harry said Hermione nodded at Harry's statement "Maybe but whatever you do I'll be there mate" Ron assured him "Me too" Hermione said Harry smiled at his friends thoughtfulness "Thanks but no thanks" Harry said "I not be wanting you to get hurt" "Hurt get hurt Harry we'll help you we beat the living hell of out Voldemort and the death eaters" Ron said "It'll be three against nearly a hundred" Harry said "I don't give two S***!" Ron said Hermione gasped at Ron's words "Thanks Ron Hermione" Harry said grinning Hermione and Ron grinned back while Tom only listened in on the talk he heard everything but decided not to say it to the teachers. Harry walked and walked and walked in the Hogwarts hall he was worried Ron was gone Hermione was gone to DADA and Harry was alone Voldemort could kill everyone here to get him he wouldn't let that happen

He rushed away somewhere in the forest and sat there shivering cold soon enough he fell asleep and had a deep dream

------------------------Graveyard--------------------------------------

"No get away from her!" a male voice said he saw a girl from a distant she looked just like HERMIONE! Harry looked helplessly as Hermione was about to be hit with the killing curse but the voice it wasn't anyone's he heard before now that you mention it the voice was about like TOMS! Harry looked as Tom threw his undying body in front of Hermione Harry ran to the sight where Tom lay dead on the floor Hermione looked at Tom without concern for all she knew he was probably stupid enough to risk his life now she will perish and no-one will know of their deaths Hermione begged to Merlin to help her and Harry looked as he became a visible self he could see himself he could feel himself and Voldemort could see him Harry ducked out of the way and got his wand he screamed out curses he had to learn in fourth year some hit Voldemort (Not that it did a lot of damage) some didn't "I'm tired of the games Harry!" Voldemort cried as he pointed his wand towards where Hermione was but she was gone he noticed he was drifting away from the graveyard too he went up to the sky he knew his dream was coming to a end but he saw the sign that said _**Shackwood Graveyard **_

------------------------------------Forest----------------------------

Harry woke up after the dream he looked around him he saw the same sign it read Shackwood Graveyard Harry shivered at the sight and he ran as fast as he could to Ron and Hermione who were resting their heads in the sofa apparently they both fell asleep for what he thought waiting for him "Ron! Mione!" Harry pleaded they woke up with the same face as him white and pale "Harry I had a dream and I was there and there was Voldemort and Shackwood Graveyard!" Hermione and Ron cried together Harry looked at them blank they explained to each other and after half a hour they stopped talking "it's a bond" Hermione said "Bond?" Harry said quickly "it's a thing where two or more people could have done the same spell on each other sometimes it mashes together to make a bond the two might not get it but getting it was rare somehow when we shouted Stupefy at the death eaters we seemed to have it hit us that's why we have the same dream" Hermione said gasping at each word Harry remembered last year when they fought the death eaters and they all used to same spell Hermione had a pale face then and she must have known that we could have gotten the bond but it wasn't so bad Hermione and Ron knew what Harry was going thorough and hopefully they could help him help him a lot because he would need it. "We should sleep" Harry said Ron agreed "We should learn some new hexes and spells so we'll be ready to fight Voldemort" Hermione Ron and Harry nodded their heads before going up to bed Ron sat down on his bed trying to sleep he wondered if he would get a dream Ron drifted off slowly along with Harry and Hermione they fell asleep completely at the same time.

-----------------------------------Shackwood Graveyard--------------------------------------------

Harry Hermione and Ron were there they were in the middle of what looked like Shackwood Graveyard but it was broken by that it was really damaged Harry looked at the tomb that said _Tom Riddle _"My father" a swift voice said behind them they turned their backs to see a fully powered Voldemort he stood there his eyes glowing into Harry's "Hello Potter" Voldemort spat "You can't hurt me" Harry said "Why not?" Voldemort asked "This is all a dream your just using your powers" Harry said Voldemort smirked remained on his face "How wrong you are Potter" Voldemort said as he reached up to Harry and touched his forehead "Ahhh!" Harry said on the ground he looked around for Ron or Hermione but they weren't there "HARRY WAKE UP HARRY HARRY!" he heard a call soon enough he walk up in the wing.

----------------------------------The wing------------------------------------------------------

"Harry your awake!" Remus Lupin cried happily "Harry!" Hermione said hugging him "Wow mate are you alright?" Ron asked "Yeah I'm fine I would have been better if you guys didn't leave" "We had no choice Lupin and Tonks woke us up we had to leave what did he do?" Hermione asked "He touched my scar and it started hurting" Harry said putting his hand on his scar he looked up at Lupin then turned his head to see Tonks he turned his head again to see the one the only _Albus Dumbledore "Harry" Dumbledore said quickly "Hello professor" Harry said looking up at him Dumbledore nodded then turned away "I best be going now" Dumbledore said laughing harshly Harry looked up at Dumbledore the man in his late 70s was walking away to the hall Harry was shocked to hear that Dumbledore wasn't alright but he was glad he was fine. Harry looked at his friends "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them without looking away from Dumbledore "To help you if we didn't wake you up Voldemort could have really hurt you!" Tonks said bursting her silence bubble "Thanks" Harry said dully "We best be heading off and Harry stay close to your friends" Lupin said as he and Tonks floo powdered out of the room._

_------------------------------------Voldemort's hideout--------------------------------------_

"_You have failed" Voldemort said he looked at a death eater with a worried look "You have failed me Goyle! For this you must pay a price" Voldemort assured him "Yes sir anything" Goyle Senior said "Show me your mark?" Voldemort said he pointed his flask wand at Goyle Senior and his hand weaved up to Voldemort dragging the body along with it he then pointed his wand at the hand where the dark mark once stood proudly then it was sucked into Voldemort's wand Goyle looked ashamed as he turned away Voldemort gave out a wide grin as Goyle Senior walked out._

_-------------------------------------The Order's Hideout---------------------------------_

"_We can't leave him with those pitiful sixth years!" Mad eye moody roared "I must agree Remus,Tonks" Mr. Weasley said Remus shook them away with his head "Dumbledore left me in charge and I stand by my choice!" Remus said angrily Mad eye growled but nodded he knew he had no saying in this._

_---------------------------------Back at the wing------------------------------------_

_Harry was asleep he was snoring loudly Ron would have taped this with muggle phones but Hermione said they don't work "We'll let him rest" Ron said Hermione nodded as they went back to the Gryffindor common room "I hope Harry's ok Ron" Ginny said some tears in her eyes she looked at him "he'll be fine if he is Harry Potter" Ron said Ginny looked less upset by this but even more worried what would Voldemort do to Harry if he finds him Madam Pomfery isn't the strongest witch and Voldemort could kill her Ginny looked worried but Ron and Hermione assured everything will be alright or will it?._

_-----------------------------My computer-------------------------------_

_Hey guys sorry It took so long but its finally out the full chapter one don't worry the next chapter should be out in two days yeah hope you enjoyed it if I have any spelling mistakes please contact me and I will try to change them faster then you can say change them_

_This is teens ok there are some words not suitable for children._


	2. Dumbledore's death

_The next morning "SPIDERS!" Ron screamed as he pushed a small spider from his cloak he took the cloak and put it on his back he walked down to the Gryffindor common room and looked at Hermione and Harry who already woke up "Any dreams Arry?" Ron asked Harry shook his head in relief. Ron smiled as the golden trio walked down to the great hall for breakfast Hermione sat down as far away as she could from Tom while Harry and Ron sat in the middle Ron began filling his plate and eating fast while Harry just glared at the food around him Hermione ate slowly then she ate quickly she tried to avoid Tom at all costs._

_--Dumbledore's Office--_

"_Dumbledore you can't be serious!" Snape growled angrily at him "I never been more serious in my life" Dumbledore said "I will die fighting hundred death eaters my life will end there and I am sure that is where my life should end" Dumbledore said calmly "Who will run the school?" Professor McGonagall said "I will leave you as head" Dumbledore said "It is not my wish to die but I feel it is the best if I die here" Snape and McGonagall nodded in agreement "Voldemort shall rise and if Harry can't defeat him I fear for the ones that live and not the ones that are dead" Dumbledore then left on his journey to Malfoy Manor the hide out of Tom Riddle. _

_--Hogwarts grounds--_

_While Harry , Hermione and Ron were sleeping along with the rest of the students Dumbledore went to the grounds with the teachers and head boys head girls prefects "I will be going now" Dumbledore said with a tear in his eye the Gryffindor let their heads go now while the Slytherin's did no such they stood there and saluted Dumbledore as he walked off to his great magical journey where he is destined to die in. _

_--Forest--_

_Dumbledore as been walking for one hour and it is currently 1:00 in the morning "Lumos" Dumbledore said quietly as he walked around he knew where Malfoy manor was and he wanted to get there as fast as he could he looked around for anyone and anything he feasted on the animals that he could find. _

_--Malfoy Manor-- _

"_The old man is close" Voldemort said he looked at his death eaters they nodded and sputtered "But we can take him on there's only him and like hundred of us" Crabbe senior said trying to avoid Voldemort's eyes "No he is too strong for you and all of you" Voldemort said "I will take him" Voldemort said harshly he moved up to the window as Dumbledore goes near the house he looked Voldemort in the eyes Voldemort stared back he walked down Dumbledore moves back a little they both raise their wands and begin the duel._

_--Malfoy Manor Garden--_

"_Leave Tom and bring leave 100 death eaters" Dumbledore said hopefully "No" Voldemort said "You and I shall fight I have heard much news that I you know who fears you" Voldemort said with rage Dumbledore had no choice "Avera Kadvera!" Voldemort screeched Dumbledore pointed his wand without saying anything and a burst of lighting came out of the tip of his wand as the two clashed together Voldemort't green light went lower and slower then it nearly disappeared as Dumbledore's wand was over coming his own "Tom this isn't what it should be like if you stop now and leave 100 death eaters behind it will settled" Dumbledore explained "No I will never give up to you , you only wand the daily prophet don't you? You want the front page Dumbledore kills Voldemort" Voldemort said angrily "No Tom I don't just please listen to me!" Dumbledore pleaded but I was no use Voldemort wasn't giving up "If I die here so be it" Dumbledore nodded as he knew he could not change the choice of Tom he let his wand go even stronger many death eaters thought that Voldemort would die but 100 stayed there they watched with hope was Dumbledore and Voldemort fought in the end their powers were so great beyond limit and space that the powers turned dark green then blue then red then white then there was a explosion Voldemort has lost his body Dumbledore had died and the 100 death eaters were taken with him "I have done my job Harry lets see if you can do yours" Dumbledore said smiling Voldemort's spirit ran away as his body slumped and he died but he was completely dead now Harry must do his own job he must hunt down Voldemort's horcux's and there is a bigger job not for me no for Ron not for Dumbledore not for Hermione but for a un excepted Hufflepuff. _

_--Great hall-- _

"_What's happen Hermione?" Ron asked "I told you Dumbledore has left to fight Voldemort alone and his body was found along with Voldemort's and 100 death eaters!" Hermione said showing them the daily prophet Harry couldn't help but to let sheds of tears leave his eyes he sniffed loudly "Did they found his will" Harry said pointing to a square that read that they are looking for Dumbledore's will "Yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about we're in his will!" Hermione said loudly gasping at the excitement. Ron smiled a bit as the minister of magic approached them "I am here to talk about Dumbledore's will" he said "Ok lets get this over Harry he left you a note and the sword of Gryffindor Hermione Granger is it? Well he left you a book about charms Ron Weasley he had left you this new wand he was aware that you have broken your old one and he had also given to this piece of parchment" Minister said as he walked out of the great hall "He's in a rush!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement "He talks fast" Hermione stuttered. "Yeah probably some death eater sightings or something" Ron said as he stood up and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Harry followed him and so did Hermione they opened their presents Hermione opened Harry's note for him that read_

_Harry you should be reading this because I am dead remember I the task I left you well its time for you to do it. _

_Dumbledore _

_Harry stuttered at the message Dumbledore had sent me Dumbledore is dead and he wanted to die now Harry Hermione and Ron had a important part in this too Harry put himself on the sofa he slumped back he didn't know what to do not even Hermione knew what to do here. Hermione bowed her head low "What do we do?" Ron asked at last "I don't know" Hermione sputtered Harry gasped at Hermione she knew everything could be lost Harry looked up "Well we're going to try" Harry said Ron nodded Hermione sat there motionless but gave them both a weak smile. Harry looked angry but ignored his emotions as he walked up to the boys dorm. Ron followed him as they sat down "Hey Arry are you ok?" Ron asked Harry who looked down Harry nodded as he tried to sleep Ron did the same they both got the same dream for a moment Hermione was there wide awake but as soon as Ron fell asleep Harry did so and Hermione just fell down._

_--Graveyard-- _

_Harry appeared at one side Hermione in the other and Ron in the next they made a triangle there was man in the middle what he was doing was beyond them but he was chanting some kind of spell the man turned around and Harry knew it was Peter Pettigrew Harry looked at Peter with rage he wanted to go kill the little weasel but the square he was on didn't let him it was some sort of shield Hermione looked just as confused as Harry and Ron looked utterly clueless Peter smiled and grinned as they tried to work out a puzzle which they could not figure out. Peter laughed as a cauldron appeared in front of Peter he went up to Harry "STAY AWAY FROM ME" Harry cried Peter refused his plea and he got his knife and rushed it through Harry producing blood he put it into the cauldron and he chanted even more which made a body appear this body looked shorter then Voldemort it couldn't have been Voldemort or could it? The thing stood tall on its feet Ron and Hermione struggled to see who it was but Harry knew it was 16 year old Tom riddle. He stood up breathing the air "Looks like your too late Potter" Riddle snarled looking at Harry "This is a dream right Arry?" Ron asked Harry shook his head "I don't know it looks so real" Harry replied looking as Tom went closer and closer towards him "WAKE UP HARRY WAKE UP!" a voice like Remus's called out._

_--The wing--_

_Harry awoke with a fright Hermione and Ron were beside him they looked worried it seems like they woke up at the exact same time he didn't they were all gasping for breath. "What did you dream about this time?" Remus asked "Well we were in Shackwood Graveyard and Voldemort while Pettigrew took my blood and threw it into a cauldron then well Tom riddle came out of the cauldron" Harry said gasping each word. "Um ok" Remus said he said something to Tonks before he used floo powder to go back to the order's secret hide out. Ron looked at them confused but Hermione wasn't she grinned as Remus flooed away Harry gave her a look but she didn't reply instead she just sat there "What now?!" Ron asked angrily "We wait until we get another dream" Harry pointed out Ron nodded. Harry sat on the bed face up "Quidditch match tonight" Harry said excited Ron nodded they were good and healthy enough to go for the match Harry got onto his firebolt Ron swept up to his clean sweeper and the match began._

_**--Quidditch game Slytherin-Gryffindor--**_

"_**Over here Harry!" Fred shouted Harry seemed to have taken the quaffle and wanted to get rid of it fast he did so Fred pasted it to Johnson who took a shot the goalie saved it and a Gryffindor who's name they didn't know appeared he took the quaffle and whacked it hard against the slytherin goal post it went in 10-0 to Gryffindor Lee Gordon shouted Harry started flying and dodging every buldger he could he finally got hit but was able to keep playing he found the snitch the game was 60-20 to Gryffindor if he caught it now they would win the unknown Gryffindor seemed to be scoring the goals he scored 40 of the 60 goals they kept form Johnson and Katie Oliver wood could be seen cheering on his old team apparently he left Scotland to watch this match he cheered Harry's name the loudest but he started to shout JAKE JAKE Harry looked at the unknown Gryffindor "So his name is Jake?" Harry said to himself Harry saw the snitch in front of him and he took no chances he swept and dived for it he went into his hands and Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin this meant they had a better chance of winning the house cup.**_

_**--Gryffindor common room--**_

"_Yeah Arry great catch ere mate" Ron started shouting out as the Gryffindor team ran into the common room they were all celebrating because they are closer to winning the ever lasting house cup "Great play" Oliver wood said as he came walking into the Gryffindor common room. "Oliver!!" Harry said as he ran towards him and shook his hand "Woody!" Fred boomed loudly as the Gryffindor team ran towards him "Why'll you come back?" Johnson said as she went up to Wood "Just came to watch the match" Wood replied he ignored the rest of them and walked over to a red headed kid "You must be the new goalie?" Wood said pulling out his hand "Oliver Wood" Wood said smiling "Ron Weaseley" Ron said uncertainly but he shook Wood's hand anyway "Well I got to go" Wood said there were some groans but Wood ignored it and walked out he gave them all a wave goodbye before he left "Legendary that man is" Katie said as Wood went out of the room "How'd you think he got the password?" Harry said to George "Wood is nearly as good as us whatever it was it'll have mischief in it" George said Fred and Dean Thomas smiled grimly Harry looked away puzzling and pointed his interest towards Jake he seemed to be a close friend of wood's. "Hello" Harry said "What's up Arry nice catch" Jake said sharply he sounded more Irish then British "Um thanks" Harry said as he walked away Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron who seemed to be celebrating the most "Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry said together "Hey guys" Hermione said "You'll see Tom lately he's not so bad anymore" Hermione said her eyes seemed to be rolling "Great Hall" Jake said Hermione Ron and Harry turned around and saw Jake he had Blackish brown hair and wore a head boy's badge beside his Quidditch uniform "Um thanks" Hermione said as she walked off._

_--Great Hall--_

"_Did you really put the potion in her pumpkin juice" a Hufflepuff asked Tom nodded with smirk in his face "Added what?" Percy said from behind them they looked back and saw Percy who was waving his head boy badge in their face "I demand to know!" Percy said angrily. "Its nothing!" Tom stammered Percy glared at him before leaving "So did you really put that potion in Hermione's pumpkin juice?!" Tom nodded "Of course" Tom said sharply "Wow" the hufflepuff said in disbelief "You know if you get caught it'll be your head" the hufflepuff said "Relax Carly" Tom said "Just don't tell any Gryffindor" Tom said seriously Carly nodded before leaving her unfinished plate on the table Hermione walked in she looked at Tom she then came over "Mind if I sit here?" Hermione asked Tom nodded then turned his head he snickered a bit "Percy looked from a distant weird Hermione never sit next to Tom" Percy said to himself. "What up Perce?" Fred and George said as they sat down beside Percy "Hermione sitting with Tom" Percy said George was so stunned after the sight he fell back and hit his head on the mashed peas Fred couldn't help snickering Percy let out a low giggle too but tried to hide it "Something is really wrong Hermione would never sit beside Tom!" Fred said "What should we do?" George asked as he scraped some mashed peas from his cloak. "We could blackmail him into telling us?" Fred suggested "No we should use VERITAS rum" Percy said Fred nodded George looked away "That's a bit too far?" George said "I'm head boy and I think this is the best way" Percy said George decided to agree. Percy, Fred and George sneaked into Snape's private quarters they looked in and found some VERITASRUM they took it and sneaked back into the great hall "Clearwater!" Percy said as he forced Fred and George to ducked he jumped onto them making a thud but Clearwater but they were able to stop Clearwater seeing them. "Why did you do that?" Fred said angrily "She's a prefect if she saw you we'll all be dead" "But you're a head boy aren't you?" George said Percy looked slightly pink "Well I lied to mum and dad I'm not the head boy" Percy said he took of his head boy badge and showed the back to them "Its your fake head boy badge Fred" Percy said the back read out __Weaseley Wheezes "But don't tell mum and dad please!" Percy said "Sorry Perce we don't want to look like bad guys but we can't do anything about it" Fred and George said together. "I'll do anything!" Percy begged "Well if you could stop yourself from ratting us out to mum about breaking her vase we wouldn't tell her but since you did rat us out I guess…." George said he smirked while he done it "I can redo that though!" Percy said "We're listening" George said looking at Percy "No way can he do that" George and Fred thought. "The time turner" Percy said "Time turner?" George said "Hermione had one I can use hers" Percy said "Ok go get the time turner and we'll be waiting you have a deadline of twenty four hours" Fred said smirking grinning and giggling inside his body uncontrollably. Percy nodded "But we should get the VERITASRUM first" Fred and George nodded as they walked away to the great hall again Hermione and Tom were chatting away Percy got the VERITASRUM and poured it into Tom's goblet" Hermione looked at them but didn't do anything like she was in on the plan. Tom took a sup of his goblet when he left out a burp Fred rushed over to Tom "Tom did you put any of these in Hermione's morning pumpkin juice?" Fred asked he winked at George and Percy Tom looked unsettled and he pointed around the list and put his figure on the love potion Fred nodded "Obvious" he muttered he beckoned Percy and George to come they did so and he showed them where Tom put his figure "I knew it" Percy said George looked his mouth opened "Wow how sad" George thought "We better whip up a cure for it" Snape said in a harsh voice they all turned around and saw a Snape he looked at them all "You have sneaked into my private quarters have you not?" Snape said "Well its kinda a long-" "I SAW YOU MYSELF!" Snape growled Fred nodded "One, Two, Three, Four? Miss Granger I am disappointed" Snape said "20 points from Gryffindor 5 from Hufflepuff" Snape announced as he walked off to get the cure Fred lowered his head into Tom's "Your not getting off scot free you know" Fred said in his angry voice even Voldemort would fear the voice Tom gave a gulp and nodded "I know" he said before running off to the Hufflepuff common room. Fred gave a look to Tom as he sped off "don't worry Hermione we'll get that cure in no time."_

_Hey guys sorry it took so long it was meant to be due yesterday but I postponed it so the next chapter out in another 2-3 days LOL don't keep track but I can promise you it will get better _

_Ok so in a layout this is how import each character was in this chapter. _

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weaseley _

_Harry Potter_

_Tom(Doesn't have second name lol)_

_Percy Weaseley_

_Fred Weaseley_

_George Weaseley _

_Professor Snape_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Tom riddle/Lord Voldemort_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Jake_

_Oliver Wood _

_Harry potter belongs to JK ROWLING and only the characters I put in are mine _

_List of Sub characters _

_Johnson_

_Katie_

_Crabbe_

_Goyle_


	3. Lupin's Plan!

"OI! Can't believe that maniac put that love potion in her pumpkin you should git de lad back Mione!" Hagrid said angrily Hermione's pumpkin juice was bewitched by Tom he put a love potion in it and Snape just came up with a cure. "I don't think I'll fight evil with evil" Hermione replied "You can use plain evil his was down right evil" Harry said looking at her Ron nodded "No I'm fine" Hermione said "Yeh sure?" Hagrid said. Hermione nodded Harry shook his head slightly. Hermione Ron and Harry left Hagrid's hut and they walked up to the DADA classes now be taught by Snape "I can't believe Snape is going to teach DADA" Hermione said she wasn't into the gossip but this was too hard to deny "Wow… Snape is going to be teaching DADA" Terry boot said "What a treat!" Everyone laughed at this Snape seemed to have heard it spread around but have done nothing yet… Truth was that Snape hated children "Aye Potter kill of another student did ya?" Peeves said as he ran through the door "Peeves wow haven't seen you in a long time" Harry said "Well I've been trapped in the basement for four years now haven't seen you in that time either Potter kill off another student?" Peeves said "No I haven't we figured out the case of Salazar Slytherin's heir" Harry said Peeves snorted "Ok I believe now to cause some mischief and mishap around Hogwarts!" Peeves laughed Harry seemed to think Peeves job in Hogwarts was to annoy everyone of course Peeves thought this too but he was really just a annoying little prat "So Ron you'll think Snape be a good DADA teacher?" Hermione asked Ron shook his head he didn't want to say anything the trio walked into the classroom there they saw Snape his greasy hair flinging "Hello children as you know I am Professor Snape the Potions master but I shall be teaching DADA or Defence against the dark arts" Snape said sharply. Ron yawned loudly enough for the whole class to hear "You think this is funny Weaseley?" Snape growled Snape muttered some sort of summoning spell and a spider popped out in front of Ron he stammered like a baby looking at the thing with legs "I don't like spiders" Ron managed to blurt out. Snape ignored Ron's cry for help and went on to bully Neville "Hello Mr. Long bottom" Snape growled angrily Neville let out a gulp when he hear Snape call his name.

Snape looked over at him then shook his head as he walked towards the board he pointed his wand and a list of homework assignments came up everyone groaned but Ron groaned the loudest Hermione looked at the board in delight "I don't see how Hermione could even like this much homework.." Harry muttered. Ron nodded he took down the homework then he walked out of the room Hermione of course was done writing it down first Hermione and Harry got up with Ron soon enough "I am so looking forward to doing the homework" Hermione said Ron muttered a curse under his mouth while Harry simply looked at Hermione in complete disbelief. They walked into the Gryffindor tower looking around Seamus and Neville seemed to be working the hardest Seamus looked at the paper confused he put down his quill and looked at Neville "Any clue on how to do this?" Seamus said Hermione couldn't help but to feel better than them and she proudly walked over and help them with the homework "Blah blah blah" was the only words Ron could hear coming out of Hermione's mouth. Ron got extremely bored and walked up to the boys dorm to do the homework Harry had difficulties but Hermione helped him (She did the homework)"Hey Ron you done the homework?" Harry asked as he sat down on his bed he saw Ron on the bed beside his but he was awake and looking at a book "Yeah" Ron replied Harry jumped out of the bed and looked into the book Ron was reading Harry took the book and it read _Ron's Diary "Ron you keep a diary?" Ron nodded in embarrassment Harry looked under Ron's pillow which was unusually lumpy he pulled the pillow off and saw some dollar notes he took one "Ron you got nearly 1000 here!" Harry cried Ron nodded as he grabbed the diary out of Ron's hand Harry tugged it back and it flapped on to a page Harry read and looked at Ron "You been stealing money for muggle banks" Harry said Ron shook his head "You see dad wanted to see how muggle money worked so-" "Save it you thief!" Harry growled it was unusual and scary Harry had never called Ron a fowl name before except git "WHATS GOING ON" a voice said Harry and Ron looked as Professor McGonagall walked in "Why do you hold a five pound note in your hands Mr potter?" Prof. McGonagall asked "Well you see Ron took these notes and" "Mr. Potter if you have stolen please do not blame Mr. Weaseley" Harry stuttered "But" "I am sorry Mr. Potter since you have clearly revealed magic to the world" "How did I reveal magic?" Harry asked "Oh well I guess I should tell you the story" Prof. McGonagall said her voice was croaky Ron nodded while Harry simply looked "Before Hogwarts was created by the Hogwarts four people that were wizards formed a team called the special ones there was not many people and they suffered misfortune events they prayed to a god they liked to call Seamus they believed that their fake god gave them wizard powers how wrong they were they began mating and soon enough they found out shamus was not really one believed in shamus and failed to lift everyone else belief so he deserted the clan and he went to the muggle world he was poor he needed money after adapting into the world he found out that he needed to get notes so he went to the bank and asked for money when they asked him for account he was confused he was kicked out by the guards and bumped into a man a small gun fell into his hands the man asked for it back and he did not say no he gave it back and the man went in "What did you do?" he asked "Rob the bank here is some money so don't call the cops or I'll kill you" the robber said he nodded and he spend the money in one day he waited for weeks for the man to come again until a newspaper came into his hand he read and said robber caught brought to jail. Jail was also the name for the village he was in he thought that if he robbed the bank he would go back to jail he wanted to say sorry for leaving so he used his wand and jumped back into the bank he was sneaky and only shot spells at the people there he walked up to one who asked what was his account he shot a spell but the other heard him he ended up having to kill everyone but he was caught and brought to jail but when he was in the car "When do I go to jail?" he asked "Right here" the cop said pointing to a prison "WHERE IS MY VILLAGE IT IS NOT HERE MY VILLAGE IS ON NEWTON STREET!" the man said loudly the cops grinned they thought that many other people that did magic lived there so they sent the whole army the wizards looked as the tanks came flying in many survived and breed wizards some left dying this caused the witches and wizards to go into hiding they used muggle repel charms and after ten decades a man named Godric Gryffindor met fellow mates Helga Hufflepuff Raven claw and Salazar Slytherin he and Slytherin became great friends and they formed Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" "COOL" Seamus said who was listening In on the whole thing. "Seamus!" Professor McGonagall screamed "Oh sorry" Seamus said backing back "Anyway Mr Potter I will talk to-" Professor McGonagall she just remembered that Dumbledore was dead "Well I will speak to Professor Snape" she said. Harry was taking Dumbledore's death more then McGonagall but he never really showed it "Well Arry mate you got I mean had secret lessons with Dumbledore I'm sure they will be helpful on our mission" Ron said supporting Harry "Now why the bloody hell were you stealing out of the muggle bank" Harry said "Well Dad still works kind of for the muggle department and he was studying muggle notes so he asked me to ask Hermione to tell him how they work" Ron said he showed Harry a note "This is two pounds right?" Harry looked at him "There are no Two pound notes" Harry ensured him. Ron looked confused then he stuffed the money into his bag "Ok well we should get to bed nearly summer and our mission is starting soon" Ron said stiffing "If I die I'm going to miss it all" Ron said "So am I but this is war when I go out on the mission I except to die any second" Harry said bravely the words coming out of his mouth loudly enough for Seamus and Neville to hear "What mission?" they asked Harry looked pink he shooed them off and jumped onto his own bed and tried to sleep._

_-The common room--_

"_You guys are awake!" Hermione said as Harry and Ron walked from the boys dorm Ron nodded "Yeah well its one week till summer" Ron said happily "Its nearly over school and all" Harry said Hermione let a tear drop from her eye "I can't believe it less studying" Hermione said "Yeah it'll be hell" Ron muttered Hermione smiled "At least you understand Ron" Hermione said as she walked off Ron looked stunned "I didn't mean it though" Ron said "I think its better if you did" Harry said laughing. Ron nodded in agreement they walked off to the great hall and sat down beside Hermione "What's our first class?" Ron asked while Harry simply filled his plate with food "You have a time table don't you Ron?" Hermione replied "I lost- I mean I misplaced it" Ron said Hermione shook her head "We have defence against the dark arts and they found a teacher its going to be Lupin!" Hermione cried excitedly._

_Harry had always liked Lupin he was one of his favourite wizards he was one of the only wizards that helped Harry while others shone him off he looked as Lupin joined the table along with the rest of house staff "Schools nearly ending why did he join just now?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione shrugged together. Ron was looking forward to class this time for the first time of his life he filled his plate fast and ate even quicker he jumped up and did a leap of joy and ambled into the defence against the dark arts classroom they looked around to find a seat "There all taken AGAIN!" Lavender Brown shouted she looked around for seats while Harry, Hermione and Ron simply took the seats they found. _

_Harry found a seat beside Neville Long bottom while Hermione and Ron sat together (Hermione spotted a empty seat by Tom but she didn't take chances). Remus Lupin walked into the room as he looked around with a smile "Good good everyone is here!" he shouted joyfully he picked up his wand and his chair moved back he took a seat and put one leg over the other "Now welcome to your defence against the dark arts lesson!" Lupin said more cheerful then he normally was. He quickly grabbed his quality new looking wand and waved it across the room which appeared some words_

_1:No cheating if found cheating fifty points from that house_

_2:No talking if caught twenty points from house and a grade taken away from your first grade_

_Example Hannah Abbot gets a O in her test she has talked she loses one grade Hannah Abbot gets a E._

_3:HAVE FUN!_

_Remus looked at his rules and quickly nudged he looked at the students "Today we learn about werewolves!" Lupin shouted the name 'werewolf' scrambled through Harry's body like poison this reminded him of his third year and how Sirius was really not a murderer and it was Peter Pettigrew and that was when Lupin last thought at Hogwarts he resigned after they found out he was a Werewolf. "Harry? Harry? Are you awake?!" Lupin called out "What?!" Harry stuttered "You were daydreaming!" Ron said from across the room Lupin put a finger towards his lip Harry obeyed and stopped talking._

_Lupin went on about some facts about werewolves and a test about them Harry was used to Lupin's lame lessons but he was better then Snape!. Harry searched his bag Lupin found out what he was doing but Harry said he was looking for a book "What book?" Lupin asked? "Walking with Werewolves" Harry said he knew the only werewolf book was creatures. "Alright then" Lupin said. Harry sighed as he took out a small piece of gum he smiled as he took the wrapper off it read 'Weaseley's Wizard Wheezes' on the piece of paper Harry quickly put the gum in his mouth and he began to minority drool Lupin hadn't noticed and Harry went into a pitiful thirty minute day dream. _

_--YAY--_

Hey guys thank god i finished it i might get another one done now!


	4. Whomping Willow

Harry began dreaming wonderful dreams he dreamt of him defeating Voldemort once and for all he saved the entire world but Harry knew it was a day dream and he had just taken a product by Fred and George. Harry woke up thirty minutes later with Hermione Neville Luna and Ron beside him "You'll be asleep for five minutes now we thought you were dead mate" Ron said Harry nodded and showed them the product he was taking Ron nodded "At least you got it for free I had to pay for one of those" Ron said angrily, Lupin charged in "What are you guys doing?" he asked as he walked towards them they shrugged Lupin nodded. "Lets go" Ron urged Hermione, Harry, Ron left the classroom while Neville and Luna went the other way there were rumours that they were dating Luna was of course heading back to the Ravenclaw common room but where was Neville going ? Not the Gryffindor common room because they were heading there and they were taking the only way he was obviously following her for something. Harry of course ignored it but easy to gossip Ron was complete interested while Hermione just ignored it as well as Harry. When they reached the Gryffindor common room it was full of talking and stuff because earlier Ron said he would run to the common room while Hermione and Harry take a light snack "Kinda Obvious that Ron spread the news on Neville and Luna" Hermione said "Told ya so!" Harry felted like saying he had said that Ron was going to spread the news Hermione said she was hungry and wanted to eat for some reason Harry thought Hermione was in on the joke when Neville had come in he was pink but he wasn't laughed at instead of being jeered and booed Hermione and Harry excepted something like Nev n Looney or something but no (To Ron's dismay) he got several pat on the back and congratulations Harry decided to go pat Neville on the back he did so before going to Ron "It Didn't work" Ron said as they approached. Hermione nodded sadly while Harry simply said "Yeah!" Hermione yawned loudly "We should get to bed" he said rubbing her eyes the others nodded Hermione went into the girls dorm while Harry and Ron went into the Boys dorm. Ron laid on the bed looking around before closing his eyes while Harry was kept wide awake from the rustling sounds outside. Harry jumped out of bed and looked at Ron's bed whom he was asleep completely he sighed and rolled his eyes before looking outside the window. He saw the whomping Willow in its glory tall and looked like it had slammed someone until he remembered in his second year he had nearly broken the tree after crashing Ron's dad's car into it. Harry looked at it. It seemed to look a bit sick Harry walked over to Ron and woke him up. "Hey mate the tree looks a bit ban jacked" Harry said as Ron woke up with a yawn "The tree is old its probably going to fall soon" Ron said rubbing his eyes he was still angry about the fact Harry had woken him up. "Nah it looks dead we should tell Snape or Professor. McGonagall" Harry said Ron shook his head "Don't bother me!" he said angrily before closing his eyes Harry looked at him he saw that Ron wasn't pretending he was really tired especially after his trick against Neville backfired Harry sighed and jumped out of bed he changed into his cloaks and ran down to the common room he tip toed out and saw that most of the ghosts were chatting about stuff Harry felt relieved the ghosts were Harry's friends well some were anyway and wouldn't hurt him Harry walked down to the headmaster's office he knocked on the door which a female voice answered "Who is it?" the voice said "Its me Harry Potter" Harry said after hearing a loud sigh Professor McGonagall opened the door "Hello Harry" she said "Hello Professor I got something to tell you!" Harry said Professor McGonagall simply said "Yes Potter?" "The Whomping Willow it looks kind of-" Harry paused how could he describe what the tree looked like "Um it looks kind of 'Ratty'" Harry said Professor McGonagall sighed "Potter, the tree has been in Hogwarts for much long time if it falls now no-one is surprised" she said she waved him off to the common room "Harry was walking back to the fat lady when he suddenly noticed "Wait a minute? If the tree is broken someone has to find out if its broken or not" Harry said instead of going to the Fat Lady he ran down the grand stairs case. Panting every floor he got into the finally reached the hall assuming no-one would be here he made his way to the large door but was interrupted by none other then Draco Malfoy "Potter what are you doing here so late" he asked Harry looked at Draco "The Whomping Willow it looks really sick" Harry said "Does it?" Draco said "I know your lying for being out of bed so late I will take twenty points off-" "I MEAN IT!" Harry said more seriously. Draco shrugged "I shall need proof" he said Harry stood there thinking about what could convince Draco which acted more grown up then he was last time "I can take you there and you can have a look" Harry offered "Hm I hope you are right I do not wish to take any points off any house tonight" Draco said as they walked along the road Draco spotted the Whomping Willow which was moving around being bullied by the air "Your right" Draco said his jaw was wide open "The Whomping Willow looks really sick we got to do something!" he said Harry shrugged "What can we do?" Harry said "Maybe we should check in it?" Draco suggested Harry nodded "Best plan you had all day" Harry said as they walked into the Whomping Willow.

"Its dark" Draco said he held up his wand "LUMOS" he said the tip of his wand gave out a green light and they could see "Better!" Draco said as they walked along "I think the goblins stuck another sword up the Tree's core that happened last time but it wasn't serious!" Draco said Harry shrugged "Maybe" he said. Draco and Harry walked into the core of the Whomping Willow "That's a lot of swords" Draco said pointing to the blades stuck in the tree "Stupid Goblins" Harry cursed. "I don't know how do get rid of all these" Draco said "Hm" Harry said he took out his wand "I think I know ACCICO SWORDS!" Harry said which flew all the swords flying out of the Whomping Willow "Now Peeves or Filch should deal with the swords" Draco said. Harry nodded as the duo jumped out of the tree "We should get back to our commons rooms" Harry said Draco nodded as they ran up to the castle then panted Draco walked down to the Slytherin Common room while Harry walked up to the Gryffindor a smile on his face had he made enemies with Draco whom was already his rival or had he made friends with him Harry was going to tell Ron and Hermione about it, not that they would believe it anyway.

Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password before entering there stood no-one in the common room Harry sighed before jumping back into bed.


	5. The Mission

Harry struggled around asleep he was obviously asleep after a long night with Draco Harry needed the sleep he had saved the Whomping Willow from falling onto the Gryffindor tower (Which if Draco knew wouldn't have helped Harry) and having his best friend not believing him Harry would have to explain it hard.

--Next Morning--

Harry woke up he yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting his glasses off the wooden table and putting them on he stretched out his hands and gave a louder yawn "Better get down to the common room" Harry muttered getting up from the bed he brushed his teeth took a shower changed into his clothes and walked down to the Gryffindor common room.

When Harry got down it was filled with people "There's been a common room lock in!" Dean Thomas shouted "What why?" Harry asked "Someone broke into the Whomping Willow last night" Hermione said appearing behind them Harry turned around Hermione pulled Harry towards where Ron was without any struggle at all "Harry why'd you do it?" Ron said angrily "What do you mean?" Harry said "We know its you complaining about it last night ya were" Ron said " But guys the tree looked dead!" Harry protested Ron shushed him "How did they find out?" Harry asked "There were a couple of hundreds of swords on the ground" Hermione said Harry slapped his forehead "HA so it was you!" a male voice snapped from behind Harry, Ron and Hermione looked behind them "JAKE?!" Jake was the Gryffindor chaser "You know guys I had my theories on who broke in the tree but I never excepted you to do it Harry!" Jake whispered hoping no-one had heard him Harry dragged Jake into the conversation "Look guys there was something wrong with the tree all I did was fix it!" Harry said Jake shook his head "Seems like you destroyed it the Whomping Willow feel last night" Jake said Harry's face turned white "Your lying" Harry said Hermione shook her head sadly "He's right the Whomping Willow feel last night" Hermione said "But if it did fall Gryffindor tower would be gone?" Harry said Ron shook his head "It was slating towards our tower but it feel the other way breaking the shrieking shack" Ron said Harry fell down on his head "I can't believe I did it though" Harry said "Either could we" Ron said as Jake stood up to leave after he had left Ron started complaining about why did Harry go into the Whomping Willow not saying anything about Draco Harry looked around and shook his head sadly "Anyway why the lock down?" Harry asked "The teachers think theirs been a break-in" Hermione explained Harry nodded "Well guys I got good news" Harry said "What?" Ron, Hermione said together "I hadn't got a nightmare in quite a long time" Harry said smiling at last "Good for you but….." Ron said "What?" "Their was a dark mark in Hogsmeade everyone thinks Death eaters are after you !" Hermione finished. Harry nodded "Well at least You Know What is back" Harry said sighing in relief "He might be…" Lavender Brown said appearing behind Ron "Hm got any proof?" Harry said she shook her head "But but a death eater attack in Hogsmeade someone in after you" she said Harry nodded "We all know but when they come the Order of the Phoenix will come too" Harry said "Excuse us Lavender" Hermione said as he dragged Ron and Harry towards them in the corner shrugging Lavender walked away "How about what Dumbledore wants you to do?" Hermione said "We can't let anyone else do it Dumbledore's choice is law" she said "I know so we should do it now!" Harry said "But we're under lock down" Ron said "I know but we have to do something"

After a few hours of thinking Hermione got the perfect plan "I know we will use the invisibility cloak" she said Harry and Ron agreed Harry had to get Hermione to use a spell to get it longer and fit the three of them.

When they had got out Hermione paused "Harry what was the task he asked you to do?" "He wants us to get Bellatrix Lestrange's diary" Harry said "But that is probably in Malfoy Manor!" Ron said "I know so we will broom there" Harry said as he picked up his firebolt he had taken Ron's cleansweep 11 and stole a nimbus 2000 for Hermione as they got on the brooms they flew to Malfoy Manor.

--Malfoy Manor--

"We're here" Ron said pointing at the large damp house in front of them "Yes we are now come on" Harry said they walked inside and saw that the living room was huge grey everywhere no colour at all all grey with some priceless items "Its been raided" Harry said as they walked up the small staircase they looked around and saw Draco's room which was colourful and a small teddy bear lay on his bed Harry snickered and showed Hermione and Ron whom laughed as well they walked until Hermione noticed that there was a door painted into the colour of the wall there she opened the knob and walked in beckoning Harry and Ron to follow them they did and as they looked around saw a few items that were important to the Malfoy's "I see it" Harry said as he lifted up a small clump he opened it and it read.

Dear Diary

The Dark One had finally destroyed that meddlesome Dumbledore but ended up killing himself Potter had thought he had killed off the Horcuxs but there is one more that's this diary so if Potter doesn't kill this then Voldemort is safe once again!. His plan is to revive himself and fight Harry but how is he going to do it?

Dear Diary

Today the dark lord just destroyed some people in Hogsmeade after the death of the Whomping Willow tree Voldemort says he will raid the school at 1:00 today! Oh joy!.

After reading Harry demanded to know the time "What's the time?" he asked calmly "1:50" a male voice answered they turned around and saw a Lucius Malfoy there looking at them in pure hatred "You weren't suppose to know" he said angrily "I'll hold him off!" Ron whispered into Harry and Hermione's ears he threw stink pellet at Lucius whom started coughing he grabbed the two and ran up to Malfoy Manor's upstairs "Guys go on I'll hold off Lucius if I did or not" Ron said walked down and prepared to fight Lucius what was going to happen?.

Hermione and Harry had left to go to Hogwarts while Ron fought Lucius

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted Lucius did the same for some reason the beams hit each other and a jolt of lighting from each tip Ron seemed to have a stronger one but Lucius with more power.

---------Hey guys--------------

Hey guys this is the second last chapter!


	6. The True Hero

Hey guys I hope you have enjoyed the book so far I think I had fun writing it and it wasn't well explained I know but bear with me I am not that well of a writer but still you can't blame me for trying if you are under age please do not read because this chapter has the most blood gushing cursing and stuff)

Ron and Lucius's wands were being tested as the red jolt from Ron's wand and the green for Lucius's were screaming against each other louder then the Banshee after a long struggle Ron had overpowered Lucius and Ron's spell had hit him he went flying off his feet and landed hard on the ground "Damn it" Lucius muttered as Ron stood there in victory "What am I suppose to do now?" Ron thought to himself "I know" he said tying Lucius up and leaving him there "Harry and Hermione might be at Hogwarts already and need my help!" he said he grabbed Draco's favourite broom from his room and flew off into the sky.

--Hogwarts--

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair everyone had nearly died Terry Boot was dead Dean Thomas was dead Theodore Nott was dead Blaise was even dead and Crabbe wasn't looking too good "The death eaters are killing everyone even Slytherins!" Hermione said Harry nodded "I know" he said they kept running Hermione was thinking somewhere to hide and so was Harry when they pasted someplace empty a large door opened in front of them "The Room of Requirement!" Hermione said as she opened the door Harry and her walked in sighing there they saw many of the DA (Dumbledore's Army) some were unharmed many were and some were on the verge of their death "Hermione!" Padma Patil said as they entered "Hey guys" Hermione said "We'll got a message for you" Padma said "What?" "Do you know Tom?" Padma said "Yes" "Well he died but before he died he wanted to say something to you" Padma said "What?" Hermione said curiously "He said his job was done and he handed you a note only you can read" Padma said Hermione nodded and took a piece of parchment Padma had handed her while she was talking.

Hermione nodded "Look at this Harry" Hermione said Harry nodded "Guys!" he shouted they replied with "Ayes" "If you want to live then will you fight with me today?" Harry asked "YES!" they all shouted "Then be Hogwarts our final ground where death could happen but de shall never know!" Harry said they nodded as all of them ran out towards the hall.

Ron had reached Hogwarts earlier and was now looking rather tired after looking he had ran into a couple of death eaters that squared off against him one of them was Lucius Malfoy whom he trapped "I got out boy and now I will show you my real wrath!" he said as he pointed his wand at Ron "Crucio!" he shouted Ron stood there in pain he was being driven mad he was meeting a fate worst then death itself.

"AHH" Ron groaned as he feel onto the ground Ron was alive he had overpowered Lucius once and could do it again he stood up holding off the curse "Damn if I don't fucking die here then I'll go loopy like Luna Lovegood or Long bottom's parents" Ron said as he ran towards Lucius saying some words that Lucius couldn't hear and he saying the same ones Ron flew backwards not before his own spell had hit Lucius's but his body just fell Lucius was dead Ron was dead and he had did his part.

Hermione and Harry walked pasted dead bodies Harry only saw one and that one was the body of one of his first ever friends Neville Long bottom he lay there dead as they ran Bill Weaseley ran with them not before they spotted Dolohov "I'll take care of this" Bill said as he grabbed his wand they fought but Harry and Hermione had to run until there was a shriek of horror and a scary looking look on Harry's face "Ron he's de--- de -- DEAD" Harry screamed looking at his best friends body "I'll get Voldemort now!" Harry screamed as he stomped Hermione was interrupted by Bellatrix fighting her he had ordered Harry to get Voldemort who had no more death eater friends all were dead or fighting DA members.

"Finally Potter" Voldemort said as Harry entered the head master room "It has been quite long since I stepped foot here" he said chuckling "Well Potter lets get this done and out" he said grabbing his wand with a movement of his own wand Harry had drawn his wand and they began the world's greatest duel "No way am I holding back bitch" Harry muttered Voldemort nodded "As do I" he said as they fought Voldemort had said the Avdera Kavrda spell while Harry with no choice did the same as their jolts fired together Voldemort was twisting and turning until he looked at Harry pure evil in his eyes Harry was going to lose he knew he was Harry was able to dodge both the spells and grabbed a Godric Gryffindor sword off the shelf "AVDERA KAVERDA" shouted Voldemort Harry lowered the sword in a slant way and the green jolt of power reflected off the shining sword and hit Voldemort whom he had not excepted "Damn it Potter" Voldemort said rather rudely "I'll be back I always am" he laughed "You should have joined me Potter when you die it will be like your parent's death your going to die BEGGING worthless piece of filth your parents were when I come back they won't be there they'll be there waiting on your death your parents were filthy little bastards and you knew it!" Voldemort screamed as he fell onto the ground he was dead and joy to the world has been restored.

"Ah Harry its great for everything to be back" Hermione said as she and Harry walked along a muggle road "Yes it is" Harry said.

Hermione and Harry walked together to Hermione's parents house but while they walked a piece of paper fell from the pockets of Hermione's jumper and it read:

Hello Hermione this is Tom I am sorry if I have bothered you but I did so on Dumbledore's orders though anyway Hermione Dumbledore had intent you to fight Lestrange and escape so don't fight her she will come after you! Anyway Hermione if you are reading this I am dead which I have planned only by myself together to the grave I took was the Lestrange family and Crabbe and Goyle senior and Hermione remember to destroy Bellatrix's diary which is a horcux for Voldemort

Best wishes

Tom.

--Malfoy Manor--

While back at the Malfoy Manor which house was still un owned you can see a small book lying on the ground by the basement and on the middle of it read Bellatrix Lestrange's diary it stood there unharmed un nothing it was perfectly normal.

--Hermione's house--

"Ooh so this is the Potter you have been talking about!" Hermione's mum said as they entered "anyway want me to whip you guys some hot chocolate?" Mrs. Granger said they both nodded Hermione started saying some words but Harry couldn't hear instead Hermione's voice was replaced by a male husky voice saying "You're my favourite Potter see you soon" a voice like Voldemort said.

Excluding this Harry had a perfect life in the next few months Harry had joined and became a Auror the voice was eating away him as Harry stood there outside the Leaky Cauldron he rubbed his finger off his scar. "I guess your death was actually my gain my friend" Harry said to his wallet walking into the Leaky Cauldron the wallet dropped a picture that picture showed a picture of the infamous Ronald Weaseley who himself took out Lucius Malfoy one of the greatest death eaters but died unnamed but unforgotten.


End file.
